


Smith?

by SamTheGreatandPowerful



Category: Original Work
Genre: Existential Crisis, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Missing Persons, Mystery, nypd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheGreatandPowerful/pseuds/SamTheGreatandPowerful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McKenzie  has lived his whole life with his mother, Erica. When she gets picked up for a possible connection to a murder, and comes up as the kidnapper of McKenzie Llewellyn, son of the larger than life hero of the NYPD Jackson Llewellyn, his whole life spins out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What?!?

McKenzie could not believe this. His mother, a kidnapper? What the hell? "Officer, I don't understand. What is going on?"

"Your mother's prints matched previously unidentified prints from a missing persons case. Would you be willing to answer some questions for us?" the female officer asked.

"Yeah, yes. Anything."

"Did your mother ever bring home an infant, it would have been around twenty years ago?"

"No, it's always just been me and her."

"What about your father?"

"Mom never mentioned him."

"Never?" Her partner looked like he was thinking about something.

"How old are you?" He asked McKenzie

"Just about to turn twenty."

"When?"

"Next monday."

The police officer looked at his partner. "Alice, I think we need to talk."

They left the room, McKenzie knew that he should not be doing this, but he eavesdropped anyway "What, Frank?"

"McKenzie Llewellyn."

"Okay?"

"McKenzie Evans is probably McKenzie Llewellyn." She scoffed. "Look at the facts, Erica never brought home an infant, McKenzie Evans is about to turn twenty, the twentieth anniversary of McKenzie Llewellyn's disappearance is in a month, when this kid will be three weeks past his twentieth birthday, which is when McKenzie went missing, three weeks after he was born. Plus Erica never mentioned the kids father. Think about it."

"Let's not get ahead of our selves, here. If we go back to the precinct saying we found McKenzie and this kid isn't McKenzie Llewellyn, Jackson and Jenny will be crushed."

"I know." 

"Let's get a DNA sample and test it against Jackson's and Jenny's, and go from there."

"Sounds like a plan."

McKenzie went back to his seat on his couch. He wished Tony was here, but no, his boyfriend was in Brazil studying monkeys or something. The moron, and he meant that in the best of ways, needed to be here, in New York with him, seriously. His mother was suspected of kidnapping an infant. An infant that was possibly him.

"-Kenzie, McKenzie!" The female police officer, Alice, snapped him out of his escalating panic.

"What?" 

"We need a DNA sample, would you be willing to provide one?"

"Sure." 

 

Back at the lab, Alice was starting to run McKenzie's DNA against Jenny's and Jackson's. "What do you have?"

"A possible lead as to who McKenzie is."

"Who?"

"McKenzie Evans."

"Erica Evans son?"

"She is a suspect in his disappearance. The only kid she ever had was McKenzie. Jackson, they even have the same name."

"Okay." Alice could tell that he was not letting himself hope that McKenzie Evans was McKenzie Llewellyn. It had been twenty years, even Jenny, ever hopeful and optimistic had been feeling like they would never find McKenzie.

"Do not tell Jen." With that said, Jackson left the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohmygod this is so short. Im so sorry.

Jenny barged into Jackson's office. “What the hell Jackson Llewellyn?”

“Jenny?”

“You found him! You found him and I have to find out from AJ?”

“We aren't sure yet, Jen. It's just a small, circumstantial possibility. Nothing more.”

“That is still more than we've had since he went missing!”

“Jackson?” AJ popped in. “I could come back later?” He started to look anxious.

“No, what do you got?”

“Alice wants to see you. She says that the DNA results are in.”

“So she sent you?” 

“Well, no, but I was coming up this way anyway, and I uh.” He ducked out of the room, flustered.

“You should stop terrorizing the poor boy.”

“I'm not terrorizing him Jen.”

“Still.” Jackson sighed, he knew which battles to pick. This was one to forfeit.

Walking to the elevators to get to the lower levels Jenny was tense, while Jackson was reluctant, creating a tense atmosphere. “Jen.”

“I know Jack, I just really want this kid to be him.”

“Me, too. I just don't want to say that it's him and then he's someone else entirely.”

“What is he doesn't like us?”

“Jenny, let's deal with that bridge when we get to it.”

“Jackson,” Alice said as they got off the elevator. “Hey, Jenny.”

“What do you got, Alice?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and McKenzie have a conversation. An existential crisis ensues, along with a nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short, I'm so sorry.

McKenzie was ready to bash Tony's head in. “Babe, I just mean that you -”

“That I what Tony? Am over reacting? The woman I have been calling Mom for the past twenty years actually isn't my mother, but some psycho who kidnapped me! I do not think I am overreacting!”

“I know Kenzie, but you need to calm down. You need to have a clear head.”

“Easy for you to say Mister I'm-Over-In-Brazil-Playing-With-Monkeys.”

“I'm not playing with them, McKenzie, I'm studying them.”

“Anthony.” McKenzie growled into the phone.

“Kenzie, I am trying to talk my boss into letting me leave the study so I can help you deal with this.”

“Thank you, Tony, I knows how much this opportunity means to you.”

“Not nearly as much as you do.”

“Tony, you know that makes me uncomfortable.”

“Only because you don't believe me.”

“Tony,” McKenzie sighed. 

“Sorry,” Tony sighed. “I gotta go Kenzie, the flight is boarding, see you in a few hours.”

“Flight? What – Tony!” Tony had hung up on him. Tony was already at the airport? Boarding a flight? Already?! McKenzie sighed, putting his phone in his back pocket. “Tony, what am I supposed to do with you?” He said to the universe in general. 

He sat down, still attempting to process the news. His mother was not really his mother, his father did not skip out when his mom was pregnant with him, his mother was a well known interior decorator, his father was the head of the New York crime lab, and he, McKenzie Evans . . . Llewellyn? Or was he still an Evans? Oh, dear lord. Just what he needed, an existential crisis. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “What am I supposed to do with me?” While upset that Tony had abandoned his big break, he could not be more comforted by it. He really needed his boyfriend. A nap would be nice, too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets on his flight to America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little over a page long, but it has been sitting on my computer forever and I haven't done anything with it, so here it is.

Tony ran his fingers through his hair as he boarded the plane that would take him back to New York. Kenzie was going to kill him for leaving the research study with out talking about it with McKenzie first. He had known the Evans since they had moved into the apartment down the hall from him and his father. That had been when he and McKenzie were five. He still could not believe that he and McKenzie were dating, after almost fifteen years of friendship and five and a half years of a romantic relationship. To find out now, after all these years, that she had kidnapped McKenzie? He had always thought of Erica as a second mother. She was kind, and generally mom-like. “Geez, Kenzie, you just can't do anything by halves, can you?”

A female voice announced that Tony's flight was boarding. Here we go, he thought. Finding his seat, he realized that the hardest part maybe the flight.

“Hello.” The woman's voice held a heavy Brazilian accent.

“Hi.” Tony was attempting to be polite, but he was certain that he was not doing that good of a job at it.

“We have a long flight ahead of us.”

Thank you Captain Obvious, was what Tony thought. What he said was, “yes, we do.”

“I'm Adanne.”

“Anthony.”

“Well, Anthony, what should we talk about?”

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. “Whatever you want to, Adanne.”

“Favorite book?”

He answered with McKenzie's favorite,”Murders in the Rue Morgue, by Edgar Allen Poe.”

“A murder mystery fan, hm?” He hoped that it would make her freak out a bit and leave him the hell alone.

“What about you?”

“Lord of the Flies. What about your favorite color?”

“Sapphire blue.” 

“Any reason why?” She flashed a blindingly white smile at him. Clearly bleached.

He answered honestly. “It's the color of my boyfriends eyes.”

“Really?” She raised one of her eyebrows.

“Yeah. He's kind of a nutjob.” Tony smiled, remembering some of McKenzie's antics.

“But you love him because of it.” Maybe this flight would not be as bad as he thought it would be.

“Yeah. I'm actually heading back to the states because he is going through some stuff and I know he's going to be an idiot about it.”

“Yeah, boyfriends are morons sometimes.”

“Think that applies to me as well?”

“According to your boyfriend, probably yeah.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, okay, so it's been a while, but life has been kinda crazy. Expect another update on Saturday evening or Sunday evening.

“What do you mean you can't find him?” Jackson yelled at his team.

“Boss, he has vanished. He isn't at his apartment, he isn't at college, and he isn't at his work. We are trying to find other places he might be. His boyfriend, Anthony Jens, is coming from Brazil where he was part of a research study. He may know where McKenzie is.” Adrian Seze, another detective on Jackson's team, reported.

“Meet him at the airport, Adrian.”

“Yes, Boss.” Adrian left the room, heading for the parking ramp.

Jackson rubbed at his forehead. “Alice, see what you can dig up on McKenzie, there might be something useful there.”

“Shouldn't we wait for Anthony? He's our biggest resource right now. Plus, we already have everything we can get on McKenzie.”

“Alice!” Jackson was in no mood to 'negotiate' with anyone. You would not be either if you had lost your son when he was an infant and had just found him twenty years later just for him to vanish like a fart in the wind. 

“Think logically Jackson! Tony is the best lead we have, he will be back in the states soon, and he know McKenzie better then you do. If anyone can tell us where he might have gone, it’s Antony Jens. I get that it is hard for you to do, but try,” Alice tried to calm Jackson down.

“Alright. Let’s wait until Tony’s plane lands. Anything we can do until then?”

 

Tony sat on a bench outside the airport baggage claim. He studied the concrete beneath him as he waited for his cab to show up. “Anthony Jens?”

Tony looked up. A man in a dark navy blue suit was standing a few feet from him. “Yes, how can I help you?”

“I’m Adrian Seze with the NYPD, I need to ask you a few questions about your boyfriend, McKenzie.”

“Is he alright? He in any sort of trouble?”

“Maybe, we have been trying to get a hold of him to ask him some questions about Erica Evans. He hasn’t picked up the phone and he is not at his apartment, school, or work.”

“What?”

“Do you have any idea of where he might be?”

“He’s kind of a loner, outside of me, my dad and –“ Tony stopped before he said and his mother, “and Erica, he wasn’t really social.”

“Didn’t hang out anywhere?”

“Aside from the library? No.”

“Which library?”

“Pick one, any one. All the librarians in the county know him by name.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, when you aren’t his partner it’s a bit weird, but I find it kind of cute.”

“I get the feeling. My boyfriend is a major science nut, I can’t figure out half of what he’s saying sometimes.” Adrian got a dopey smile on his face. Tony smiled the same way when he talked about Kenzie. 

“Check the university library, he prefers that one over all the others, more advanced literature I’ve been told.”

Adrian chuckled a little bit. “Ever have to drag him out?”

“Only when it’s closing time.” Tony’s smile fell. “So he’s vanished?”

“Yeah, we don’t know anything, he might just be caught up in stuff. A pretty big bomb has been dropped on him recently.”

“Yeah, but.” Tony sighed and looked down at his hands. “He’s a sensitive person, he doesn’t seem like it, but he gets affected by the littlest things. He had to guilt trip me into going on the research trip I just flew back from. He says I’m too overprotective. I managed to get some time off to help with all of this.”

“So I guess this wouldn’t be easy on him.”

“No. Not in the slightest. That’s why I’m in New York, not Brazil.” 

“So check libraries, start with the university. If he isn’t there?”

“I don’t know.” Tony stood up. “Guess I’ll go to the apartment and see if he shows up.”

“Call if he does.” Adrian handed Tony his card. 

“Of course.”


End file.
